


Late Night Disturbance

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bro comes home drunk to find five year old Dave sleeping and decides to show him some adult love.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Kudos: 34





	Late Night Disturbance

Bro came home from his djing job at the club, he hadn't been able to score tonight like usual, no female or male companion on his arm as he walked into the apartment, over all a pretty shit night. He was so drunk he was tripping over himself as he sauntered in. He never got Dave a babysitter, didnt want to spend the extra money. Dave was five, and to bro that was old enough to care for himself. Not like the kid could get into the food on his own anyway with all the locks on the cabinets and fridge. He walked into Daves room, the door opening to loudly with a bang as it hit the wall, and he looked at the sleeping boy on the bed. Dave jolted at the noise and looked up, "Bro?" He called to the man standing in his doorway. His silhouette was unmistakable.  
"Did I wake you?" Bro slurred as if it wasn't obvious. He moved to walk over to the bed, tripping over some cords on the ground and cursing when his face hit the floor, causing a bloodied lip. He stood up again, and sat on the bed where Dave was. Dave scooted away from Bro expecting to be hit for being awake or something out of his control.  
Bro grabbed his arm and yanked him to him anyway. Harder than he needed to. Dave spilled into the mans lap from the force. Bro pulled him up so he was sitting on his lap and leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was sloppy and messy at best. Hardly a kiss and more pressing spit to Daves face. Dave sat terrified of pulling away and confused, this wasn't painful. "I love you" Bro breathed out, his breath horrible with whiskey.  
"Daddy?" Daves small voice asked, flinching when he realized he used the wrong word for Bro. Though felt something shift in Bros lap under his ass. this confused him.  
"Say that again." Bro said moving his face to his neck, pressing his lips there.  
"Daddy?" Dave said again, more confused.  
Bro moaned, "Mm thats right," he said, "M yer daddy." He moved Dave so he was laying back on the bed, and he was over top of him. "Again."  
"Daddy.."  
Bro moved to undo his pants, struggling with the belt for a long minute, before pulling it off and his pants down around his own ankles. He wasn't wearing boxers underneath. His cock hard and standing up over Dave. "Take off yer diaper." He ordered, his voice rough.  
Dave fumbled with the sticky tabs and took off his diaper, it had stayed dry so far, but had he slept through the night, it would've likely been soaked by morning. Bro pushed Daves thighs together and put his dick between them, grinding his cock between his thighs and under his flaccid cock. "Come'n, say it again."  
"Daddy- daddy what are you doing?" Dave was so scared, he'd never seen bro like this before.  
Bro moaned and sped up his humping, grinding his cock against his ass but not daring push it in. "Mm fuck- Im showing you love lil man dont you want it?"  
So this was what love was? Did his bro love him? This made Daves heart skip a beat. "Daddy I love you too-" He said softly.  
Bro moaned again and bit into Daves shoulder causing him to cry out. "Daddy that hurts-"  
"Shh, jus.. jus lemme-" He moaned before sucking at the skin there.  
Dave didnt know what to do so he put his small hands on Bros shoulders. Bro continued humping into him until he gave a cry and came into the diaper below Dave's hips. "Nn.." he grunted after. Moving to lay beside Dave. "Fix yer diaper."  
Dave was confused as to what happened and why his ass was sticky but did what Bro ordered him to. "Daddy?"  
Bro wrapped his arms around Dave and pulled him close to him before passing out.  
Dave lay awake for as long as he could, soaking in the affection before he fell asleep and it'd be gone in the morning light.


End file.
